


Империя

by Julia_Rask



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Ancient Rome, M/M, Magic, Marauders, Marauders AU, Marauders' Era, Multi, Rebellion, Roman AU, Roman Empire, Romulus - Freeform, Slavery, the empire
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 11:31:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15387846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julia_Rask/pseuds/Julia_Rask
Summary: Больше столетия волшебным миром правило «Достойнейшее и древнее семейство Блэков».Общество разделилось на три касты: элита, у которой были магические способности, плебеи – немагический народ, и порабощенные «звери».Прячась, небольшая община свободных оборотней жила и росла на окраинах империи. Они умны и безжалостны, и используют партизанскую тактику, чтобы противостоять организованным силам семейства Блэков, а их количество возрастает.Волки – последняя устоявшая угроза стабильности империи. Но это очень скоро может поменяться.Сириус – наследник семейства Блэк, – заинтересовался одним из зверей… и Ремусу, правой руке восстания, вот-вот придется увидеть, как его мир рушится.





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Empire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11596530) by [TTBret](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TTBret/pseuds/TTBret). 



      Небо затянуло дымом, темные красные облака отражались в резне под ними.   
      Ремус мчался на поляну, его легкие разрывало от недостатка воздуха и слоя пепла. Из-за пожара вокруг ничего не было видно. Он закрыл глаза, позволяя взору обрести ясность и фокусируясь на окружающем его хаосе.  
      Лучше бы он и дальше оставался в темноте.  
      Дым расходился, открывая взгляду Ремуса лежащие то тут, то там тела. Разбросанные в грязи трупы с обугленными конечностями, чей прах разносил ветер.  
      Ноги волка подогнулись, и он качнулся вперед. Языки пламени танцевали среди клубов дыма, отбрасывая демонические тени на его пути. Неестественный кровавый отблеск скакал из одной формы в другую, отражаясь в пустых глазах. Он не мог даже узнать их лица.  
 _Их было так много…_  
      Ремус упал на колени, его рвало, пока желудок не остался пуст.  
      Их больше нет. Все и вся, ради чего он сражался,  _ради чего он жил_ …  
      Из груди рвались всхлипы, слезы оставляли грязные полосы на его лице и стекали в лужи крови под ним.  
– Ох, перестань, Ремус, хватит вести себя как ребенок.  
      Горячий воздух высушил слезы застывшего Ремуса. Обжигающий взгляд молодого волка поднялся на того, кому принадлежал этот насмешливый голос.   
      Мужчина с отвратительно искаженным восторгом лицом улыбался, дым поднимался вверх с его кожи, будто исходил из его пор. Настоящий демон.  
–  _Фенрир!_  – зарычал Ремус. В его ушах зазвенело, и глаза загорелись. Он почувствовал знакомый рывок в животе, но вдруг его тело пронзила боль. Его зубы прокусили нижнюю губу, неумолимо вырастая, а когти погрязли в земле. Взревев и отдав волку контроль, он бросился на зверя перед собой.  
      Фенрир отпрыгнул в сторону от парня, который слепо бросился разрывать все, что попадалось на пути.  
– Ты, наверное, с ума сошел, мальчишка, – безумно хохотнул монстр, но Ремус кинулся ещё раз, едва успев поймать Фенрира за край туники до того, как его кулак вывернулся и отбросил Ремуса в грязь.   
      Явно управляемый адреналином, Ремус незамедлительно поднялся. Он с рычанием нырнул в дым, рассчитывая на то, что плохая видимость внизу, возле земли, поможет ему. Он был быстр, чем захватил Фенрира врасплох, когда молодой волк появился позади него, схватив кем-то потерянный нож и свирепо втыкая его в поясницу монстра.  
      Фенрир фыркнул, когда кровь просочилась через кожаный доспех. Раненый зверь кружил вокруг него, набрасываясь. Ремус ахнул, когда когти Фенрира сомкнулись вокруг его запястья. Кровь на его руках позволила выскользнуть из захвата, он отскочил назад, скрываясь, нырнув обратно в дым.   
      Сердито рыкнув, Фенрир встряхнулся, будто мокрый пес, разбрызгивая красные капли во все стороны.  
– Это грязный прием, щенок… Кажется, я неплохо тебя натаскал.   
      Ремус остался неподвижен, тихо наблюдая за тенью, подкрадывающейся через дым.  
– Выходи, выходи, Малыш, – голос Фенрира пронесся эхом через поляну, звуча тревожно весело. – Ты не можешь прятаться вечно. Я найду тебя… Так же, как нашел Ромулуса… и Люциана, и Дельфину, и…  
      Ремус прирос к месту, волосы у него на затылке поднимались с каждым упомянутым Фенриром именем члена стаи, которую он звал семьей, начиная с человека, которого он считал братом. Список все продолжался, подходя к мучительному концу, а каждое имя из уст мерзкого чудовища было смертельным приговором.  
– Ах, Ромулус. Если это была та честная игра в прятки, которой ему хотелось, он должен был выбирать игроков умнее, потому что я их всех нашел.   
      Нечеловеческий звук сдавленно вырвался из груди Ремуса, нещадно разрывая его обгоревшее горло.   
– Вот ты где.  
      Когда перекошенное лицо Фенрира с горящими ярче огня глазами выскользнуло из клубящейся темноты, Ремус вскрикнул. Он отчаянно кинулся на него, полоснув когтями по лицу зверя, оставляя глубокие раны. Фенрир лишь улыбнулся шире, непринужденно бросаясь на парня.   
      Перед глазами Ремуса засветились звезды, когда его голова ударилась о твердую землю, на которую он упал. Фенрир не позволил Ремусу подняться, надавив коленом ему на грудь.  
      Извиваясь под зверем, Ремус отчаянно пытался его сбросить, не позволить взять в прочный захват. Фенрир рассмеялся, наблюдая за слабеющей борьбой мальчишки, ведь перед глазами его жертвы все плыло от удара и дыма.  
– Ах, малыш…   
      Фенрир занял себя обездвиживанием Ремуса, непринужденно разговаривая с парнем, пока связывал его запястья кожаной полоской.   
– Ты единственный, кто мне не доверял. Ты знал это, Ремус?  
      Ремус чувствовал, как колено Фенрира медленно выталкивает воздух из его легких. Мир начал расплываться пятнами.   
– Ты был прав, не доверяя, конечно. Только у тебя одного была веская причина… Но не думаю, что ты когда-то понимал, почему. – Фенрир наклонился к лицу Ремуса, оставляя между ними несколько дюймов. – Ты все ещё не узнал меня, правда?   
      Ремус перестал дергаться и попытался сосредоточиться, но понимание ускользало от него. Его взгляд прошелся по лицу Фенрира, надоедливое чувство где-то в глубине его сознания возвращало его к серьгам-кольцам в ушах, почти таким же, как когда он впервые взглянул на мужчину. Часть его знала Фенрира…   
– Ох, ладно, об этой истории мы поговорим в другой раз, думаю, – зевая, Фенрир уселся. – Если этот «другой раз»  _произойдет_. Император известен не за его милость, правда?  
      Собрав те остатки силы, которые у него ещё были, Ремус столкнул с себя вес Фенрира, чьи глаза вспыхнули янтарем.   
– Убей меня сейчас… или пожалеешь, что не сделал этого.  
      Фенрир бросил косой взгляд вниз, на Ремуса, выглядя неожиданно скучающе.   
– Это было бы слишком просто.  
      Глаза Ремуса расширились, когда кулак Фенрира резко опустился вниз, а затем все потемнело.


	2. Сделка

      Наследник Империи Блэков никогда не любил подниматься с кровати с рассветом, потому это конкретное утро ничем не отличалось от ряда других.  
—  _Отвали_.  
      Девушка нависла над кроватью и, запустив ладонь в огненные волосы, громко и разочарованно вздохнула.  
— Сириус.  
— Если ты думаешь, что я _добровольно_  поднимусь настолько возмутительно рано, ты крайне ошибаешься, — с по-прежнему плотно закрытыми глазами отрезал Сириус. — Тебе придется  _вытаскивать_  меня.  
— Не искушай меня. Мне принесла бы куда больше удовольствия возможность посмотреть на то, как ты отскакиваешь от пола, чем тащить твой изнеженный зад по залам.  
      Сириус застонал и схватил ближайшую подушку, чтобы уткнуться в нее лицом.  
— Принцепс.*  
— Я ещё не принцепс. Назови меня так ещё раз — и тебя мне принесут освежеванную и на вертеле, — слова, создавая комичный эффект, приглушенно звучали из-под перьевой подушки, что закрывала лицо от раздражающего света, льющегося через окна, — и я не шучу.  
— Если бы я боялась тебя больше, чем твою мать, это бы сработало.  
— Черт бы побрал эту женщину.  
— Именно.  
— Осторожнее, Лили, не хочу, чтобы шпионы императрицы услышали, как ты — ЭЙ! —  
Сириус взвыл в знак протеста, когда подушка ускользнула.  
Взгляд девушки поднялся к потолку и обратно опустился на Сириуса в впечатляющем проявлении раздражения.  
— Я думаю, императрица не утруждает себя преследованием тебя с тех пор, когда ты прояснил намерения совершить предательство  _прямо_  перед ней.  
      Усмешка расплылась на лице молодого господина, его ресницы наконец затрепетали и открыли глаза в прищуренном взгляде на сварливую прислугу.  
— Ах, Лили. Почему я все ещё держу тебя рядом?  
— Потому что твоя жизнь была бы  _до невозможности_  унылой без меня. А теперь поднимайся.  
— Хорошо, хорошо, не нуди, — с явно преувеличенными усилиями Сириус поднялся с кровати, позволяя простыням тащиться за ним по полу по пути к каменному бассейну. Он плеснул в лицо водой, приятно пахнущей лавандой, стряхивая последние напоминания об усталости, угрожающей возвращением обратно в комфортную кровать.  
      Лили подошла к нему с накинутой на руку туникой королевских цветов. Пока она его одевала, Сириус терпеливо стоял, сильно щурясь и моргая, чтобы отогнать сон. Это была долгая ночь, хотя и не неприятная.  
      Юный аристократ ухмыльнулся, когда на него нахлынули воспоминания о выходках предыдущей ночи.  
      Кресвелл всегда казался Сириусу немного скучноватым, но у того было эстетичное лицо. Наследник рода Блэков никогда не считал его одним из тех, кто будет наслаждаться небольшой случайной связью, но он признавал свою восхитительную ошибку. Этот мужчина был  _намного_ интереснее в постели.  
— Можешь стереть эту ухмылку с лица, — пробормотала Лили, завязывая пояс на его талии немного туже, чем следовало бы. — Ты слишком часто получаешь за свои выходки, а я с тобой за компанию.  
— Не переживай, я обвиню кого-нибудь другого из прислуги за то, что они недосмотрели.  
— Разве что Эйвери. Терпеть его не могу.  
— Как пожелаешь, командир.  
      Лили развернула Сириуса лицом к двери.  
— Иди уже, паразит.  
— Знаешь, если кто-то ещё из прислуги заговорит со мной в таком тоне, они окажутся на арене с палочкой вместо оружия.  
— Под «палочкой», я так понимаю, ты имеешь в виду свои половые органы?  
— Глупости. Мои гениталии — это как минимум две палочки, вдоль связанные ниткой.  
— Уходи.  
      Сириус отправил ей воздушный поцелуй и, рассекая воздух своей темной мантией, выбежал из комнтаты.  
  
~*~  
  
— Впустите его.  
      Сириус вошел в таблинум*, по пути подмигивая страже. Ноздри Вальбурги в ярости расширились в той манере, Сириус, не задумываясь, отметил, что недопустима для монарха.  
— Пока мы говорим о действиях, которые  _недопустимы для монархов_ , — прошипела императрица сквозь стиснутые зубы, — я бы хотела сделать кристально ясным тот факт, что все твое существование — это пятно на нашей фамилии.  
— Ты говоришь так, будто это не было изначально очевидно.  
      Глаза Вальбурги яростно сверкнули.  
— Если ты считаешь, что твои мерзкие выходки не были замечены, ты сильно ошибаешься.  
— Ох, матушка, — парировал Сириус, усаживаясь и забрасывая ноги удобно на стол, — это и был весь мой мотив.  
— Ты не будешь делить постель с человеком своего пола снова. Я запрещаю это.  
      Сириус закатил глаза и с громким звуком опустил ноги на пол.  
— Ох, сейчас это будет небольшой проблемой, знаешь? Понимаешь, очередь в мою кровать уже расписана на несколько месяцев… и я уверен, что на повестке дня нет ни одной представительницы противоположного пола.  
— Боюсь, ты ошибся, — невозмутимо ответила Вальбурга. — Ты вступишь в брак через месяц.  
      Сириус чуть не полетел на пол, промахнувшись локтем мимо стола. Он уставился на императрицу в ужасе.  
— Брак? В смысле, свадьба?  
— Какие ещё «брак» может быть, ты, невыносимый…  
— Но Нарцисса ещё не достигла совершеннолетия!  
      Вальбурга села, откинувшись на диванную подушку и глядя на мир, как величественный, сдержанный монарх, которым она притворялась. В любом случае раздражающая ухмылка скрасила её бледные черты лица, намекая на безумие внутри.  
— Сенат решил, что единственным подходящим тебе партнером будет старшая дочь, Беллатриса.  
      Сириус почувствовал, как кровь схлынула с его лица, будто бы Платон единолично похитил её.  
— Я, конечно же,  _согласилась_ , — закончила с тошнотворно самодовольным выражением лица Вальбурга.  
— Беллатриса, — повторил он, оставляя во рту неприятное послевкусие. — Я думал, Беллатрису уже «подарили» Сиракузам. Почему же мне была дарована великая честь бракосочетания с  _сумасшедшей_?  
— Потому что до тех пор, когда Нарцисса станет совершеннолетней, ты совокупишься с каждым присутствующим в этом домусе* мужчиной и замараешь фамилию Блэков в грязи. Беллатриса — сформировавшийся и подготовленный кукловод, так что она сможет руководить империей согласно обычаям Блэков, когда её некомпетентный муж будет спиваться, пока не вгонит себя в ранний гроб.  
      Сириус вздрогнул.  
— Почему ты не говоришь, что на самом деле ко мне чувствуешь, матушка?  
— Не спрашивай о том, чего не хочешь слышать.  
      Молодой наследник рыкнул, наклоняясь вперед и ударяя кулаком по столу.  
— Было ведь множество других! Ты могла выбрать Андромеду…  
— Не произноси больше это мерзкое имя в этом доме, — выражение лице Вальбурги потемнело до той степени, что Сириус растерялся. — Эта жалкая негодяйка покинула империю. Её обнаружили с простолюдином.  
— Какое это имеет значение? — огрызнулся Сириус, все поднимающаяся паника оставила его в состоянии легкой истерики. — Будто аристократы не спят с прислугой на постоянной основе!  
— Она вступила в брак с этим плебеем.  
      Предложение повергло Сириуса в шок. Андромеда вышла замуж за простолюдина? Это могло значить только то, что она должна быть…  
— Изгнана, — закончила мысль своего сына императрица. Сириус почувствовал, будто в его желудок опустился камень. Среди родственников Блэков Андромеда всегда была его любимицей. Как она могла сделать что-то настолько безрассудное?  
      Как она могла оставить его в руках своей помешанной сестры…  _ради простолюдина?_  
— Я не буду этого делать.  
— Твоя обязанность — произвести на свет наследника.  
— Не с Беллатрисой. Я бы получил больше удовольствия, отрезая себе член.  
      Тишина повисла в воздухе; между ними, будто шторм, накапливалась сумасшедшая энергия.  
— Если бы Регулус был здесь… — угроза Вальбурги осталась невысказанной и осталась висеть в воздухе, заставляя Сириуса ощетинится.  
— Да, но мой брат мертв, — огрызнулся он, — и чья это вина?  
      О своих дерзких словах Сириус пожалел незамедлительно. Брови Вальбурги почти исчезли в волосах, а глаза выкатились. Сириус бы посчитал эту реакцию почти что забавной, если бы безумный взгляд, которым его одарили, не вызвал столько страха.  
      Чтобы руки перестали дрожать, Сириус ухватился за край стола, его костяшки побелели на фоне холодного мрамора, пока он изо всех сил пытался подавить внезапный прилив тошноты. Он зашел слишком далеко и понимал это.  
      Единственным сигналом того, что императрица, пусть все ещё бледная и неподвижная, будто статуя, но жива, было отрывистое дыхание и поднимающаяся грудь. А потом её тонкие бледные губы приоткрылись, голос был едва ли громче шепота.  
— Я любила своего сына, — прохрипела она, запнувшись и подавив эмоции. — Я любила и тебя когда-то. Каков позор, что ты не смог это сохранить.  
      Сириусу казалось, что слова императрицы со временем должны были растерять весь свой яд, но она всегда умудрялась его удивить.  
      Он бы предпочел, чтобы его ударили.  
      Следующее, что произнесла Вальбурга, звучало едко.  
— Ты женишься на Беллатрисе и произведешь на свет наследника, даже если мне собственноручно придется притащить тебя в её покои.  
      В горле Сириуса появился ком при мысли, что ему придется делить кровать с своей кузиной-садисткой, а это, к его ужасу, довольно быстро стало ближайшей жизненной перспективой с единственной альтернативой — смертью от рук собственной матери.  
— И… что, если я откажусь?  
— В твоих же интересах этого не делать.  
      Уставившись в злорадное лицо женщины, Сириус пытался вычленить одну-единственную мысль среди непрерывного гула в голове. Он отчаянно ухватился за неё, как за последний проблеск надежды.  
      Осторожно выбирая слова, он спросил:  
— Где ты возьмешь наследника, если ты избавишься от меня?  
      Он почувствовал головокружение, увидев наполняющую глаза матери ненависть, но не отступил.  
— Я, может, и разочаровал тебя, но я не глупый. «Кукловод» ничто без своих кукол. Те, кто могли бы занять мое место, не подходят для этого: один мертв, другая женщина. Ты бесплодна и не в состоянии произвести ещё одного Регулуса. Я — единственный, кто может продолжить династию Блэков.  
      На секунду Вальбурга застыла, прищурив глаза. Когда женщина поднялась, обходя стол, чтобы встать рядом с сыном, Сириус напрягся. Это смутно напоминало, как дикая кошка выслеживает добычу. Наследник сохранил лицо невозмутимым, даже когда паучьи пальцы женщины скользнули ему на плечо, вонзившись ногтями в кожу.  
—  _Чего ты хочешь?_  
      Сириус поднялся, стряхивая её ладонь, и повернулся к ней лицом.  
— Я хочу компаньона.  
— Если ты думаешь, что я позволю тебе и в последующем блядствовать…  
— Не в «последующем». Одного компаньона. Если ты согласишься на условие одного мужчины на мой выбор,  _любого_ мужчины на мой выбор, с которым я смогу делать то, что захочу… я женюсь на Беллатрисе через месяц.  
      Сириус почти мог видеть, как императрица осторожно взвешивает условия, которые он ей предложил. Он заставил себя смотреть уверенно, сжав руки в кулаки, чтобы предотвратить дрожь и удержать решительный вид.  
— Если ты найдешь этого компаньона, — проговорила она медленно, выделяя каждое слово, — он будет хранить тайну. Я не позволю запятнать наше имя твоими сексуальными пристрастиями. Если не найдешь этого мужчину за месяц, в любом случае женишься на Беллатрисе.  
      Сириус ощутил сухость во рту.  
— Согласен. Но если я его  _найду_ , ты и слова не скажешь насчет того, что я с ним делаю, как я его одеваю, какой роскошью окружаю, а также предоставишь мне любые материальные блага, которые я потребую. Без вопросов.  
      Императрица выглядела так, будто была готова дать Сириусу пощечину, пока яростно боролась с собой, а её лицо дергалось. Наконец она рыкнула, громко скрежетнув зубами.  
— Договорились.

 


	3. Монстр в тени

      Было темно. Настолько темно, что Ремусу пришлось моргнуть, чтобы поверить, что его глаза открыты. Его охватила паника от мысли, что удар Фенрира мог его ослепить. Сердце остановилось на целое мгновение до того, как зрение смогло приспособиться к окружению и сфокусироваться.  
      Как только мир вокруг приобрел четкие очертания, Ремус сделал глубокий вдох и вздрогнул, когда что-то сдавило его горло. Он дернулся к шее, пальцами нащупывая гладкую полоску кожи вокруг нее.  
       _Ошейник._  Как соответствующе.   
      Ремус медленно поднял ноющее тело в сидячее положение, и, ощущая пульсирование в голове, осмотрелся вокруг, рассматривая место, в котором находился.  
      Решетка, каменные стены, скамья... деревянная чаша.   
      Ремус вздохнул, внезапно болезненно ощутив, как сильно хочет пить.  
      На языке все ещё ощущался слой пепла, и от него отчаянно хотелось избавиться. Рванув к грубо вырезанной посудине, он почти заплакал, когда в ней оказалась вода. Хвала богам!  
      Его губы почти коснулись чаши, когда он застыл. Что если это ловушка - какая-нибудь жестокая шутка? Яд?  
      В плену собственной паранойи он затряс головой, сразу же об этом пожалев. Клетка начала вращаться перед глазами. Они могли спокойно с ним покончить, когда он был без сознания. Отбросив осторожность, Ремус быстро расправился с содержимым чаши. Холодное дерево на его разбитых губах ощущалось на удивление хорошо.  
      Долго комфорт не продлился.  
      Фраза "Пожалуй, смерть была бы благословением" повисла в воздухе. Ремус не был уверен, сказал он это вслух или только подумал.   
      Молодой волк позволил чаше упасть с грохотом и с трудом поднялся, чтобы пройти через клетку.  
      Его обзор ограничивался несколькими клетками перед ним. Та, что напротив, была пуста, но в тех, что были по сторонах, различались тени жильцов с крупными и неповороткими фигурами.  
      Ремус прочистил глотку, привлекая внимание призраков напротив. Взяв себя в руки, он обратился к ближайшему неразличимому пленнику:  
\- Ты, что это за место?   
\- ...Ремус? - ответил измученный голос, исходящий будто из смежной клетки. Волк полностью застыл, пульс забился у него в ушах. Он узнал этот голос.  
      Лизнув треснувшую губу, Ремус из всех сил попытался подавить тот росток надежды, что стремился поглотить его разум. Мысль об ошибке ужасала. С дрожью в голосе он прохрипел:  
\- Ромулус?   
      Мягкое восклицание прозвучало в ответ на его осторожный вопрос. Колени Ремуса почти подкосились, он шлепнулся возле решетки, когда его достиг знакомый тон.  
      Он не смел в это верить. Он был полностью уверен, что его вождь сгинул вместе с остальным родом.   
- _Ты жив._  
\- Едва ли. Боги, как же хорошо слышать твой голос, Рем.  
\- Ремус?!  
      Ремус охнул, когда ещё один голос присоединился к неожиданному воссоединению.   
\- Люциан!  
\- Черт возьми! Я думал, Гадес забрал все ваши смазливые личика с собой вниз, в Элизиум, и оставил мою уродливую рожу тут сгнивать!  
\- Он теперь "Плутон", Люциан, - сухо ответил Ромулус, пытаясь замаскировать энтузиазм в голосе. - Догоняй время, язычник.  
\- Ох, нахуй это. Старые боги  _куда_ интереснее.  
      Ремус подавился всхлипом, прижимая лицо к решетке. Только этот холодный барьер сейчас отделял его от стаи. Он напряженно всмотрелся через решетку и прокричал:  
\- Я думал, я потерял вас всех! Сколько выжило?  
\- Только мы трое, насколько я знаю, - затрепетали покинувшие уста Ромула слова.  
      Ремус почувствовал, как медленно прорастающая надежда увядает и оседает холодком в животе. Он потряс головой и сделал глубокий, успокаивающий вдох.   
\- Что ж. Это на двое больше, чем я ожидал.  
      Прозвучал громкий удар: одна из мрачных фигур напротив впечатала кулак в прутья решетки своей камеры.   
\- Гребаные дворняги, вы замолчите? Ваш лай раздражает мои уши.  
\- Отвали. У нас тут важный момент, нечувствительный ты мудак, - зарычал Люциан.  
\- Что ты сказал?  
\- Ты воняешь, как уборная в свои худшие времена.  
      Ремус засмеялся — вышло почти истерически, — от того, как двое мужчин начали ворчать друг на друга, будто запертые в вольерах собаки, бросаясь оскорблениями в темноту. Облегчение, что он почувствовал, было слишком сильным. Он опустился к коленям, не в состоянии остановить слезы эйфории, щипающие уголки глаз. Он стер их, пристыженный вопиющим выражением слабости, и бросил все силы на возвращение себе хладнокровия.  
\- Я не знаю, что бы делал, если бы потерял и тебя тоже, Рем.   
      Слова дошли до Ремуса через шум, тихие и наполненные невысказанным страданием, через которое они оба прошли. Это была сторона Ромулуса, которую видело всего несколько волков, уязвимость, что он скрывал только для ближайших компаньонов. Рука появилась снаружи клетки, протягиваясь к Ремусу вслепую, и он крепко её схватил.   
\- Я здесь - и тут могут быть и другие выжившие. Это ещё не закончено.  
  
~*~  
      Неприятный мужчина прошелся вдоль ряда клеток, бросая миски с достаточным безразличием, чтобы разлить и так несъедобное содержимое. Тусклый свет его фонаря ослеплял непривыкшие глаза пленников. Это самая  _захватывающая_ вещь, которая случилась за часы -  
       _Подождите_ , Ремус не мог определить сколько времени прошло - часы... день... больше? Он потерял счет прошедшему времени. Упрямая темнота дезориентировала.  
      Успокаивающий голос Ромулуса был единственной константой, якорем здравомыслия по прошествии времени. Моментами мужчина добродушно подтрунивал над Люцианом, оба пытались найти светлые стороны в ситуации, чтобы поддержать свой дух. И тогда он обратил внимание на Ремуса, заметив, что младший волк ушел в себя.  
      Ремус не мог поддерживать разговор, когда тревога нарастала с каждой минутой. Он ненавидел бесконечное ожидание в неопределенности.  
\- Ты опять хандришь, - шутливо поддразнил Ромулус.  
      Ремус хотел задать столько вопросов о том, что случилось с остальными до того, как он появился здесь, но это было болезненной темой, и он не мог заставить себя её нарушить. Не сейчас.  
\- Что они намереваются делать с нами?   
      Ромулус замолчал, и вопрос Ремуса повис в воздухе без ответа.  
\- Как ты думаешь, где мы? - насмешливо ответил другой голос.  
\- Просвети меня, - молча молясь, чтобы мужчина продолжил, Ремус ждал. У него была мысль, что они находятся в королевской темнице, но, откровенно говоря, понятия не имел, что находится за стенами его тесной камеры.  
\- Позволь мне дать тебе наводку, щенок. Эти ублюдки снаружи собираются сделать из нас представление. Они планируют выпустить порабощенных зверей, чтобы посмотреть на то, как мы кровоточим. Мы сыграем им на руку, разорвав друг друга на части за шанс прожить на день больше, - мужчина мрачно усмехнулся. - И запомни мои слова, я бы с радостью поотрывал тебе конечности за нормальную, блять, еду.  
      Глаза Ремуса разширились, и все стало на свои места. Арена.  
      Они не будут преданы смерти... их заставят казнить  _друг друга._


End file.
